


春信

by agessssss



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agessssss/pseuds/agessssss





	春信

这已经是2017年的寒冬了，冬天总是难过，尤其是陈昕租的房子在一个老家属楼，门岗和物业一概没有，也没有暖气，好在房租便宜，房东是一位退休的老工人，人也很好，房里的电器也都留给了陈昕。

陈昕是一个很平凡的人，平凡到他几乎没有什么值得别人讨论的事情。但是有一件事，这件事是贴在他身上的标签，就好像他已经不是人，只是以一个这样的标签的形式活着别人的脑海里和从口舌迸发的一句句意味深长的话里。

陈昕是一个同性恋。

他在高一的时候发现自己喜欢男生，当时班里有一个个子高高的男生，打篮球很帅，他脑子里总会不经意间就浮现他的笑着的脸，甚至在梦里，他会紧紧的抱着那个男生，浑身的血液沸腾起来，然后早上默默的去洗内裤。陈昕默默关注了那个男生仨年，甚至为了大学能够在一个学校，高三时陈昕拼尽了全力，但是可惜差距太大，最后那个男生去了首都，而陈昕只能在本省省会的一所普通大学。

世界就是这么残酷，有些事情不是努力了就可以。

陈昕自知自己没有什么天分，也没有什么野心与梦想，他本想大学毕业就去找一份普通的工作，谁知世事变换，陈昕转眼之间就成了失足妇男。

陈昕长相没有什么优点，就是双腿匀称。当然会所的鸭子大多数目标还是那些寂寞的女富豪，陈昕这样的当属少数，他的脸也只是一般，堪堪够的上清秀。自从和郑老板签了合同以后，陈昕就从会所离职了，满打满算，陈昕也就在会所上了两个月的班。郑老板算是一个好金主，陈昕跟着他以来，郑老板从来没有难为过陈昕，欲望上来了就提前告诉陈昕，让他到固定的住处准备，情事中也是正常的不能再正常，也不让陈昕用一些乱七八糟的东西，就是时间上长一点，但是合同上也写明了，他们的关系到期前，陈昕不能和别人发生关系，否则不仅要提前解约，说好的钱也要狠狠的打个折扣。

陈昕知道，郑老板害怕自己把一些乱七八糟的病传给他，当时郑老板要和他签合同的时候，也是看了陈昕的体检报告才下了决定的。其实陈昕在会所并不受欢迎，和郑老板签合同之前，他也只在被灌醉时和客人出去过一次，不过陈昕也怕染上病，醉酒时也紧盯着客人用了他带过去的套，才算放心。

外面天寒地冻，陈昕窝在客厅的沙发床上，开着电热毯，身上盖着被子，肚子一鼓一鼓的睡的正香。

“你说嘴巴嘟嘟，

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟，

嘟一下你就会来呀”

这首沙雕的网络歌曲是郑老板的专属手机铃声，陈昕的脑袋动了下，右手摸摸索索的从被窝里拿出了手机，按了接听，郑老板的声音从电话里面传了出来。

“昕昕，你晚上来盛和苑等我，我大概7点多回家。”

“……嗯……好……”

“滴”，陈昕闭着眼按了一下侧边的关机键，把电话挂了。

他翻了身，把脸缩到了被子里面。过了好一会儿，陈昕才迷迷糊糊的撑起上身。

陈昕特别怕冷，但是为了省钱，到了特别冷的时候才会开空调，像是今天这样有太阳的天气，陈昕一般开着电热毯就凑合了。再说大多时候，他都是在郑老板那的。

陈昕把会所的工作辞了以后，租了一个小区门口的门面，开了一家24小时便利店，招了两个店员，昨天值夜班的员工有事请假，他从郑老板的住处直接过去店里，顶了一个夜班，今天早上才回家睡觉。

陈昕本想着今天要补一天的觉，但是现在却不得不起来换衣服了，现在是下午5点多，从家里到郑老板的小区还要半个多小时，那边冰箱里没有什么菜了，路上还要买些菜，陈昕很有被包养的自觉，毕竟现在自己的一切都是因为郑老板才有的，陈昕是很感激郑老板的。

晚上8点多，郑成渝回到鑫苑小区，远远的在楼下，他就看到自家的客厅灯是亮的，顿时心里涌出了一股暖劲儿，一身的疲劳都消失不少。

郑成渝离过一次婚，还有一个孩子，只不过孩子判给了前妻，他自己一个人住。每次郑成渝都要的狠，陈昕只能尽量的提前做好扩张，平常他都会刻意饮食清淡，自己在家也坚持做瑜伽，尽量让郑成渝满意。

陈昕不到七点就准备好了晚餐，他又去冲了热水澡，还做了清理和扩张，从浴室出来后就歪在沙发上看综艺，昨天一晚上没有睡，他迷迷糊糊的就睡了过去。

陈昕醒的时候，郑成渝两条腿跪在陈昕的身体两侧，一只胳膊扶着陈昕的头，另一只手使坏的捏着他的鼻子，还死命的嘬着他已经红润润的嘴巴。

陈昕醒过来，身体靠在软软的沙发上，暖气打的很足，加湿器尽职的吐着白雾，陈昕身体很舒服，他撑着身体坐起来，搂住郑成渝的脖子，轻轻的吻着。

“你吃过晚饭了么？郑哥，我们先吃饭吧，我做了你爱吃的菜。”

“昕昕你是不是还没有吃，我等不了了，一会儿咱们再吃啊”郑成渝说着双手已经不老实的钻进了陈昕的睡裤里，揉捏着手里的臀肉，嘴还不停的吻着陈昕的下巴。

陈昕轻喘着把手伸到背后，握着郑成渝的手腕，“郑哥，我们先吃个饭吧，我今天一天都没好好吃饭了，您也陪着我吃一点吧，要不然，啊…啊…嗯…我今天非得被您做晕了不可。”

郑成渝听完笑着掐了一下陈昕的屁股，抱着他的屁股，把陈昕拉了起来，还使坏的往后扯开睡裤，“pia”的一声，睡裤的皮筋崩在了陈昕的腰上。陈昕嘴角弯弯揉了揉自己的后腰。

两个人甜甜蜜蜜的吃了饭，陈昕在厨房洗碗，郑成渝快速的在浴室洗了一个热水澡。

这真像是一个家，郑成渝团着陈昕窝在沙发上想着，他抱着陈昕把他的睡裤扒了下来，他一只手按住陈昕，另一只手摸到了陈昕腿心的玩意儿上，一会儿揉一下下面的两个小圆球，一会儿上下的搓一下中间的棍子，陈昕不得不把注意力从电视上拉回来，阻止的拽着郑成渝的胳膊，他脸蛋红红的，知道刚才是让自己消消食，才坐下看电视的，这会郑成渝已经忍不住了，他脑袋靠后仰在了郑成渝的肩膀上，眼睛眯着，眼角噙着泪，嘴巴微张，飘出压抑不住的喘息。

电视上还演着当下正热播的电视剧。陈昕两腿想并到一块儿，但是惨遭郑成渝的镇压，郑成渝把陈昕左腿放到了茶几上，把右腿压到了他的腿下，还拿那只脚蹭着陈昕左腿的小腿肚。

陈昕实在受不住这慢刀子的磨了，他侧过脸，软软的亲着他的耳朵，一边喘着粗气，一边说：“郑哥，咱们到床上吧，我要你…我…要你进来，我都扩张好了，您直接进来吧…啊…”郑成渝听着，嗤笑一声，手上加快了速度，伴着陈昕的喘息，退到他大腿的睡裤上顿时一片狼藉。

两人转战床上，光溜溜的陈昕跪趴在床上，身上莹莹润润，又滑又紧，郑成渝咬着他挺翘的臀肉，舌头间或舔着，手指头在后穴周围按压着，另一只手五指交叉的握着陈昕的手。

陈昕把嘴紧紧地抵在另一只胳膊上，鼻子里喘着粗气，时不时的嗓子间溢出一声声甜腻的呻吟。

终于，郑成渝的手指头伸进了陈昕软软的后穴，两根手指头慢慢的探索着，往里面揉着前进，陈昕的腿并的紧紧的，相互摩擦着，声音一声比一声甜，突然，郑成渝把所有的刺激都收了回去，他站起来，拿过床头柜上的润滑油，倒在手上，又往陈昕的屁股上挤了一坨，陈昕被凉的润滑油激的呻吟一声，手紧紧的握成拳头，撑着身体，郑成渝两手搓了搓，一只手往自己的性器上撸了撸，另一只手盖上了陈昕的屁股。将刚才挤出来的润滑油赶着摸到了陈昕的菊洞上，按压着往里揉着，可惜陈昕的穴紧，润滑油并没有进去多少。

郑成渝知道陈昕每次都会提前扩张，笑着说，“你看你后面，我都操了一年多了，还是紧成这样，哎，你可真是我的宝贝，”说着还亲了一下小穴。

陈昕臊的不行，心里害羞着，把脸埋在了枕头里，紧紧抿着嘴，忍着不发出一点呻吟。

“昨天你不在，今天可是要把昨天的份儿补回来的。算起来，我也素了好几天了。”说着，把润滑油的口直接怼到了陈昕的后穴里，“你看这样也不浪费了，多好！”说着就挤了润滑油进去，虽然润滑油的瓶口很光滑，但是那份凉意和穴口的异物感还是把陈昕刺激的不行，从枕头里传出了腻腻的呻吟。

郑成渝覆到陈昕背上，轻轻的咬着陈昕的后颈，他一只手伸到前面揉搓着，另一只手扶着性器，慢慢的进入陈昕后穴，里面刚刚挤进去的润滑油还是有点凉，两个人身体炽热，这一份凉意反倒是让郑成渝兴奋不少。

漫长的前戏已经让陈昕变成了软豆腐，嫩的出水，如今两人真正进入实战，陈昕就像是终于到了水里的鱼，舒坦的享受着性爱。

郑成渝一只胳膊横在陈昕的颈前，搂着他，不让他在一次次的进攻中逃跑，另一只手一会儿揉着他小小的樱首，一会儿又去调戏他腿心的性器，这时他不止伺候那两个宝贝，还会按压他的会阴处，每次当郑成渝按住会阴揉捏那的软肉时，陈昕就会浑身颤抖的躲着郑成渝，嘴巴也控制不住的嘤嘤着。

“郑哥，你饶了我吧，啊，你不要按那了，啊…啊…你…你饶了我吧…我受不了了，郑哥！”陈昕受不了的用拳头抵住嘴，但还是抵挡不住。

“你应该叫我什么，啊。”郑成渝使劲的入着，身体撞击声伴随着两个人的粗喘与陈昕的呻吟。

“郑哥…不…不是…老公…老公…饶了我吧，别按了，啊～”

郑成渝坏心的放慢了速度，慢条斯理的磨着陈昕，但是每次入到最里面的时候，郑成渝都摸索着陈昕的身体，按压着自己的东西在陈昕里面的轮廓。

“昕昕，你看，我在你这里，你看，这么深”

郑成渝顶到最里面，按着陈昕颤着，接着一次又一次的把性器抽出一半，然后狠狠的撞进去，次次都要搔到前列腺，同时郑老流氓的两根指头不停的按压着会阴，陈昕就像是已经坐着过山车一步步的向着最高处攀登着，“哥…啊…老公…让我，啊…”陈昕想要伸手到腿心，但是郑成渝先一步把陈昕的宝贝握到手里，终于，郑成渝把陈昕送上了顶峰。

射了以后的陈昕，整个上半身已经贴合到了床上，脸侧边冲着卧室的落地窗，头发汗湿的反射着灯光，他直不起腰，胳膊也没有劲儿，只剩一个臀部高高的撅着，这正好方便了郑成渝，他两手扶着陈昕的胯骨，用劲怒了几十次，最后紧紧顶着最里面射了进去，本来已经没有劲儿的陈昕，被郑成渝射的东西激的双手反向紧紧的握住了郑成渝的胳膊，“啊…哥…哥…老公…嗯…”陈昕爽的已经开始控制不住的哭了起来。

一般郑成渝晚上只做一次，但是从前戏开始持续的时间就比较长，陈昕虽然是在会所上过班，但是没有什么经验，他基本上算是郑成渝教出来的。

这会儿云消雨歇，虽然郑成渝还想要做一次，但是陈昕余韵未歇，他最怕郑成渝揉会阴了，那处就像是他的痒痒肉，这次大部分都是靠着会阴的刺激射出来的，陈昕还缓不过来的打着哭嗝。

两个人到浴室里冲了澡，又把床单扔到了洗衣机里，郑成渝和陈昕躺在床上，像虾米一样的叠在着，郑成渝不停的慢慢抚摸着陈昕，像是在安慰小孩子。

“喝点水吧，补充点水分，”郑成渝说着坐了起来，陈昕软手软脚的靠着郑成渝，慢慢的喝着郑成渝递过来的水，郑成渝搂着陈昕，一只手包着陈昕的手，轻轻的揉捏着。

喝了水的陈昕缓缓地出了口气，郑成渝把杯子放到了床头柜上，抱着陈昕，亲亲他的耳朵说，“本来还想再来一回，今天还是算了啊，你今天都哭鼻子了。”

“你怎么弄的像是我包养了你啊，你想来就来。”陈昕声音低低的，扭头看着他，眨眨眼。

“你看看，这才哪到哪，你就已经喘得不行了，”郑成渝搂着陈昕晃了晃，“咱们今天先养精蓄锐啊，你这身体素质得锻炼啊。”陈昕撅撅嘴。

郑成渝沉吟了一会儿，“昕昕，你跟我已经一年多了吧，”陈昕乍然听到郑成渝说到这个话题，心里猛然咯噔一下，是啊，本来两个人就是包养关系，再过几个月，俩人签的合同就到期了，以后就再也没有什么关系了。

郑成渝接着说道：“这一年多，说实话，我感觉挺好的，虽然我们是签合同在一起的，但是也快要到期了，”郑成渝摸到陈昕湿凉的手心，“昕昕，你是怎么了，啊，你手怎么这么凉，”说着把陈昕扭过来，猛然看到陈昕的眼已经开始发红，郑成渝愣了一下，笑了起来，“昕昕，我不是要和你说分手，”说着捧起陈昕的脸，温柔的吻了一下，“我是想让你搬到我这里来，我们放弃包养关系，我们在一起吧！”

你看，冬天总会过去的


End file.
